


She's in a better place

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, just really sweet, post-episode: Farwell Sarah Jane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: After the events of 'Farwell Sarah Jane', the Rani runs into an unxpected friend. What he has to say, may be exactly what she needs.
Relationships: The Curator/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	She's in a better place

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic picks up where the Doctor Who locokdown short "Farwell Sarah Jane" ended, with Rani leaving Sarah Jane's house. I just wanted to write a cute short about what might've happened afterwards, considering The Doctor wasn't at the funeral.

"You know, you're not wrong"

Rani is halfway down the driveway, when someone speak to her. She turns around, and sees an old man standing by Sarah Jane’s front door.

He is old. clearly. At least as old as Sarah Jane if not older. His hair is white and thinning and he is hunched as he support himself by the help of a cane.

"Who are you?" Rani regarded the man skeptically. She was not stupid, and though he looked harmless, she did not trust her eyes to be seeing the the man's true nature. "Where did you come from?"

The man chuckled,obviously humored by her skepticism. "Sarah Jane taught you well" He said, his voice fond. "No need to worry Miss Chandra. I may be an alien, but I am of no danger to a friend of Sarah's."

"Sarah Jane" Rani correct automatically, so used to her mother's refusal to listen that she doesn't even think about it anymore. "Sarah Jane doesn't let…" She start to explain, but stop half-way, distracted.

_ There's only one person who can call me Sarah, you are not him  _

What felt like a lifetime ago, Sarah Jane had told Gita just that. She had said, that there was only one person in the world who could her Sarah.

She hadn't said who, but there was only one possible suspect.

"Doctor?" She blurt out his name, shocked as she realize who the tall man before her might be. "Is that you?"

Hearing her question, the older man pause just a second too long. His face is shocked, showing honest surprise until he cover it up.

Then, when the mask is back in place, he shake his head. "You have me confused, I'm afraid. My name is The Curator, not The Doctor" He smile, but his eyes are full of grief and the lie doesn't sell. "I would never want to be that damned man. He's cursed"

"Very well" Rani didn't argue. If he was not willing to let go of the charade, she could not force him. So let him be. "But I need to go now. And if I'd guess, so do you." She smiled, gesturing down the driveway. "Guests first"

"Of course" The man nodded his head slowly, limping down the driveway, past Rani and out onto the street. 

He's almost gone, when she call out. 

"Only one man ever got to call her Sarah" She says it with conviction, wanting him to know that though she was not fooled. That Sarah Jane taught her better than that.

The man stopped in place, freezing. Slowly, he turned around, looking back at Rani with a cheshire cat grin. 

"She's in a better place now" He said, patting his nose.

* * *

"Doctor, there you are!" Sarah Jane looked up from her book, seeing her love having returned. "Where have you been? I missed you"

The Doctor smiled. "Just running some errands. I may be retired, but I still got my chores in the universe."

"Oh? And what was it this time?" Sarah countered curiously, looking at him suspiciously from behind the book. 

"Nothing for you to worry about" The Curator answered mischievously, giving Sarah a kiss as she passed by.

"That bad?" Sarah felt worried, fearing that it had been dangerous.

"No" The Doctor smile softly. "Just, important"


End file.
